Stand By Me
by uzumaki ren
Summary: Namaku berinisial H, tidak apakan kalau hanya kuberi tahu inisialnya saja?. Kode namaku LAVENDER HIME. Mau tahu apa pekerjaanku? pekerjaanku adalah Pembunuh Bayaran. Kuharap kalian tidak terkejut. Ku rasa sudah cukup perkenalannya. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu/ "DOORR"/ "Tetaplah bersamaku dan ku pastikan kau bahagia"/ AU, OOC/ NaruHinaSlight/ CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. DEATH 1

**Stand by Me**

by : Uzumaki Ren

Rated: T

Pairing : NaruHina Slight..

Genre : Crime, Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, typo's berserakan

.

.

"Jalankan misi A, jika gagal, Jalankan Misi B"

"Ha'i" Jawab sosok misterius berpakaian serba hitam.

"Aku tau kau bisa diandalkan. Jadi jangan mengecewakanku"

Sosok itupun mengangguk. Lalu menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

**1\. D.E.A.T.H 1**

Sosok berpakaian serba hitkam itu kini berada di atas menara yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari sebua hotel bintang lima, Hotel Zone. Di atas menara itu juga ada 2 orang yang berpakaian serba hitam.

"Cih.. dari sini kamar nomor 134 itu tidak terlihat dengan jelas"

"Dari sudut C 120 meter untuk sampai ke kamar 134, apa lagi kita harus melewati kamar 135 dulu"

"Bisakah kalian jangan ribut? Aku tidak bisa memfokuskan pandangan di teropong, jarak 120,7 meter dari titik c, aku bisa menembak dari sini jika kalian tidak ribut"

"Aaa.. Ha'i" ucap 2 orang berpakaian serba hitam yang sejak tadi sudah ada di atas menara.

Sosok berpakaian hitam yang tadi datang terlambat akhirnya menembakkan peluru dari atas menara menuju ke hotel Zone kamar 134.

Doorrr.

bunyi peluru menguap di udara. Setelah menembak, ia pun mengambil teropongnya dan memastikan bahwa target sudah mati.

"Mission Complete" ucapnya dengan ekspresi dingin di balik topeng hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

_Tokyo Daily News, 17 Januari 2015, halaman pertama:_

**Seorang pengusaha terkenal, Hatake Kakashi meninggal tadi malam di hotel Zone.**

Hatake Kakashi (31) seorang pengusaha terkenal yang bergerak di sektor pembangunan ibukota meninggal tadi malam sekitar pukul 2 dini hari, ditemukan satu luka tembak di kepala, korban di duga ditembak dari jarak jauh.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana biasa kakashi meninggal?!" seorang pria yang tengah duduk di kursi yang bertuliskan presdir, marah seketika melihat berita meniggalnya kakashi. Wanita cantik yang notabene adalah sekretarisnya pun terkejut dan takut melihat kemarahan bosnya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Dengan sedikit keberanian, wanita itu menenangkan bosnya.

"Te-tenanglah Jiraya-sama"

"Hh.. ini keterlaluan tsunade, bagaimana bisa kakashi meninggal.. apa lagi dia di tembak dari jarak jauh.. ini.. impossible" ucap jiraya.

Tsunade hanya terdiam, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, ia memang membenarkan perkataan bosnya itu, apalagi setelah kematian kakashi pasti akan terjadi perebutan saham dan yang pasti perusahaan mereka akan di rugikan karena bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kakashi.

"Tsunade" panggilan jiraya membuat pemikiran tsunade terputus seketika.

"Ha'i jiraya-sama"

"Panggil Naruto dan Sasuke, suruh mereka menyelidiki kasus ini"

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kalian ditugaskan oleh Jiraya-sama untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan kakashi dan motif di balik pembunuhan tersebut. Untuk lebih jelasnya, datanglah ke ruangan Jiraya-sama "

"Ha'i Tsunade-san" ucap naruto dan sasuke bersamaan.

Mereka pergi ke ruang jiraya dan memastikan rencana tersebut.

.

.

.

Di Tempat Lain. tepatnya di suatu markas.

"Bagus.. kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakan ku"

"Ha'i, arigatou"

"Mereka mulai bergerak, pastikan kau tau posisimu dan jalankan rencana C"

"Ha'i Orochimaru-sama"

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Hayy minna.. ren bikin ff baru lagi nih.. hihi..**_

_**padahal ff yang kemaren aja belum selesai.. **_

_**mohon kritik dan sarannya ya minna~**_

_**Keep or delete?**_


	2. Lavender Hime

**Stand By Me**

**By: Uzumaki Ren**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina Slight…

Genre : Crime / Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana

.

.

.

.

Namaku berinisial H, tidak apakan kalau hanya kuberi tahu inisialnya saja?. Kode Namaku _Lavender Hime._ Mau tahu apa pekerjaanku? Pekerjaanku adalah _Pembunuh Bayaran_. Kuharap kalian tidak terkejut. Ku rasa sudah cukup perkenalannya. Sampai jumpa lain waktu.

.

.

.

.

**2\. Lavender Hime**

_Tokyo, 17 februari 2015._

Orochimaru berdiri di beranda markasnya. Ia menatap langit malam. Malam yang pekat tanpa satupun bintang. Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya dan meminta izin masuk.

"Masuklah" Kata Orochimaru. Pria itu duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan mempersilahkan Tamunya untuk duduk.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" tanya Orochimaru pada Tamunya itu.

"Ha'i" jawab orang tersebut.

"Lavender Hime.." panggil Orochimaru pada tamunya itu. "Ha'i?" jawab orang yang di panggil dengan _Lavender Hime._

"Ada tugas untukmu.. Sebenarnya aku ragu memberikan tugas ini padamu"

"Kau meragukanku? Bukankah kau bilang aku tidak pernah mengecewakanmu?" tanya _Lavender Hime._

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku.. tapi kali ini aku ragu apa kau bisa melakukan tugas ini atau tidak.. tapi karena boss besar yang memerintahkannya langsung jadi aku-" perkataan Orochimaru di interupsi oleh _Lavender Hime. _Gadis itu- _Lavender Hime- _menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

BRRAAKK.

"Aku tidak suka di remehkan Orochimaru-sama! Kau tahu itu" Suaranya yang semula tenang, kini mulai meninggi.

"Aku tahu.. baiklah, ada dua tugas untuk mu. Apakah kau ingin tahu tugas mana yang paling menarik?"

"Aku tidak suka bermain tebak-tebakan Orochimaru-sama" Ucap _Lavender Hime _Dengan dingin.

"Tugas kedua adalah yang paling menarik, tapi sebelumnya kau harus menjalankan yang pertama. Kau siap membunuh lagi.. _Hinata_?" tanya Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

Gadis itu mendecih. "Aku selalu siap kapanpun Orochimaru-sama.. dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh sisi diriku yang bernama _Hinata _itu"

"Tapi sayangnya mulai dari sekarang kau akan menggunakan identitas itu lagi" Ucap Orochimaru sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Apa?" pekik gadis itu.

"Dalam tugasmu yang ke dua… Hyuuga Hinata.."

.

.

.

.

Naruto mencengkram erat handphone nya. Sudah sebulan ia dan Sasuke menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan Kakashi. Tapi belum ada kemajuan apapun. Bahkan peluru yang di temukan bersarang di dada Kakashi pun masih belum bisa di tentukan apa jenisnya dan dimana peluru itu di buat.

"Arrrrggghhh! Shittt!" Teriak Naruto frustasi. Dan teriakan itu sukses mengusik rekan kerjanya, Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" ucap Sasuke sambil mendelik kesal kearah Naruto, pria itu masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Mereka masih berada di Apartemen Sasuke untuk menunggu kepastian dari badan penyelidik tentang peluru yang membunuh Kakashi.

"Gomen…"ucap Naruto lirih. Pria itu tidak tahu mengapa ia hilang kendali. Ia mulai bosan dengan semua kerumitan ini.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar. Pria itupun melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Ne, Sasuke.." panggil Naruto. "Hn?" jawab Sasuke tanpa melirik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto masih saja dalam posisinya, berbaring di sofa panjang ruang tamu Apartemen Sasuke.

"Bukannya ini aneh?" tanya Naruto. "Hn?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hentikan dua kalimat konsunanmu itu dan dengarkan aku Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hn, Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Cih, Pembunuhan Kakashi.. dari jarak itu.. dan terhalang oleh bangunan.. bukankah tidak mungkin untuk menembak?" tanya Naruto lagi, sambil memandangi langit-langit. "Itu mungkin saja" Respon Sasuke.

"Yah.. Mungkin saja sih.. Maksudku.. dengan jarak itu.. dan terhalang oleh bangunan itu.. _Si Pembunuh _bisa menembak dengan Akurat bahkan dengan sekali tembakan… ku rasa itu…sangat… sangat tidak masuk akal.." Ucap Naruto.

"Entahlah.." jawab Sasuke. "Aku bahkan menembak beberapa kali untuk memastikan target sudah _Binasa_" ucap Naruto.

"Ini menarik.. dobe" ucap Sasuke, sambil menyeringai.

"Hentikan panggilan memalukan itu Teme!" Teriak Naruto.

_Drrrttt.. drrrttt.. drrrttt…_ Handphone Sasuke bergetar.

'Hn? Baiklah kami akan segera ke sana' ucap Sasuke singkat, di via telpon. Klik.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Ada kabar dari Badan Penyelidik … kita di suruh datang ke sana untuk melihat sendiri"

.

.

.

.

"_Ada goresan pada peluru ini seperti… huruf L dan H" _Kalimat salah satu petugas penyelidik itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto.

"L dan H.." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Dan Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Kau pernah mendengar rumor tentang _Lavender Hime?"_ Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dengan serius. "Sama sekali tidak, apa itu sejenis hantu?" tanya Naruto santai.

'_Dasar baka dobe!' _Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Bukan, dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.." ucap Sasuke.

"Wow, kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar tentangnya ya.." ucap Naruto.

"Dia- _Lavender Hime-_ Hanya rumor di kalangan pejabat. Awalnya aku menganggap begitu. Tapi, setelah melihat goresan di peluru tadi, aku menyadari sesuatu" ucap Sasuke serius. "Apa?" tanya Naruto, sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Pembunuh bayaran- _Lavender Hime- _Bukan sebuah rumor. Dia nyata."

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu Sasuke?"

"L dan H pada peluru yang mengenai Kakashi. Adalah simbolnya." Ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mendecih sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar Toilet umum. Penampilannya sungguh menjijikan-menurutnya- gaun berwarna biru malam setengah paha tanpa lengan yang digunakannya begitu ketat. Apa lagi wig yang ia pakai begitu mencolok- berwana kuning-. Dan lensa kontak berwarna ungu tua yang ia gunakan, cukup mengganggunya. Bukan hanya cukup, tapi…

'_Sangat mengganggu'_ Batinnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah tugasnya. Di ambilnya sebuah jaket tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Lalu diambilnya sebuah masker untuk menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

Gadis itu berniat meninggalkan toilet tersebut, namun ia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik. Menatap seorang wanita muda yang terkapar di toilet itu.

Jangan berpikir bahwa Hinata- si _Lavender Hime- _Menbunuhnya. Tidak, ia tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya membunuh jika di bayar, dan tidak ada bayaran untuk membunuh wanita itu.

Jadi… ia hanya membuatnya _tidak sadar_. Untuk menjalankan tugasnya, tentu saja.

Dengan langkah pasti, gadis itu menyetop sebuah taksi.

"Kemana Nona?" tanya si supir taksi, sambil mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Dan itu sukses membuat Hinata risih.

"_LongStreet, _Hotel Rich and Art" jawab Hinata cepat.

"Ada urusan apa kesana?" tanya si supir taksi sambil mengerling.

"Jalankan saja Taksinya ji-san atau aku gunting mulutmu itu!" ucap Hinata dengan dingin sambil mengarahkan sebuah gunting pada mulut si supir taksi. "Go-gomenasai no-na.. kita akan jalan se-sekarang… ja-jauhkan gu-gunting i-itu.." ucap si supir taksi ciut.

'_Cantik-cantik mengerikan!' _Batin supir taksi itu, setelah gunting Hinata menjauh dari mulutnya.

'_Cih.. dasar lemah!' _Maki Hinata dalam hati.

Dan taksi itu pun langsung melaju kearah yang di sebutkan.

…..

15 menit kemudian.

Setelah membayar taksinya, Hinata turun dari taksi itu. Dengan langkah anggun, gadis itu masuk ke dalam hotel Rich and Art. Ia bertanya pada resepsionis.

"Letak kamar no. 189 dimana?" tanyanya santai sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Apa anda sudah memesan kamar?" tanya si Resepsionis.

"Ha'i, saya adalah orang yang di tunggu oleh Yamato-sama.." jawab Hinata sabar.

"Saya akan menanyakan tentang anda kepada Yamato-san. Jadi, siapa nama anda?"

"Shion.." jawab Hinata santai. Setelah itu si resepsionis menelpon Yamato.

"Aaa.. Yamato-san menunggu anda" ucap si resepsionis. "Ha'i, Arigatou" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis penuh kemenangan, walau dari balik maskernya.

Hinata menaiki lift, kamar no. 189 ada di lantai 5 Hotel ini. Sesampainya di lantai lima, ia memandangi satu persatu nomor di pintu kamar. Berharap dengan cepat menemukan kamar no. 189.

Dan ia menemukannya. Tapi sebelum ia masuk ke sana ia harus menghadapi bodyguard Yamato.

"Apa kau Shion? Gadis yang berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Yamato-sama?" tanya salah satu bodyguard Yamato. Beberapa orang lainnya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menilai.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan masker? Ada yang kau sembunyikan? Buka maskermu! Dan juga jaket mu itu, lepaskan" perintah si Bodyguard. Hinata memutar otaknya. Ia harus mencari cara untuk masuk ke kamar Yamato tanpa cara kekerasan kepada bodyguard-bodyguard ini. Ia tidak mau identitasnya terbongkar sebelum waktunya.

"Ne... suaraku serak, tenggorokanku sakit. Kalian tahu? Job membanjiriku disana-sini.. ini sangat melelahkan dan menyenangkan sekaligus.. kalian mengerti maksudku kan?" ucap Hinata sambil mengedipkan mata kepada para bodyguard itu. Dan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus dada seorang bodyguard yang di yakini Hinata sebagai bos dari semua bodyguard yang ada disini.

Dan kedipan mata itu sukses membuat para bodyguard itu terpesona.

"Aaa… Kami mengerti.. tapi.."

"Bisakah aku masuk? Atau kalin ingin dimarahi oleh Yamato-sama karena mencegatku?" tanya Hinata dengan nada mengancam. Ia mulai tidak sabar menghadapi para bodyguard ini dengan cara halus.

"Baiklah.. silahkan masuk" ucap seorang bodyguard sambil memberitahukan kepada Yamato tentang kedatangannya.

"Arigatou.." ucapnya sambil mengerling dan tersenyum licik di balik maskernya.

…..

Yamato berbalik dan menyeringai mendapati Shion sudah sampai.

"Kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu?" tanya Yamato sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Pria itu berhenti menyeringai. "Tenggorokanku sakit" ucap Hinata santai.

"Pantas saja suaramu berubah. Kemarilah, beri aku satu pelukan seperti biasanya setelah itu kita lanjutkan"

Hinata berjalan kearah Yamato. Tapi sebelum itu ia membuka jaket dan maskernya, ia letakan tas tangannya diatas nakas. Gadis itu menarik Yamato membelakangi nakas, lalu ia memeluk Yamato dengan cepat. Pria itu- Yamato- memeluk Hinata yang ia sangka adalah Shion dengan erat.

"Tubuhmu makin berisi, kulitmu semakin lembut" komentar Yamato masih memeluk Hinata. Dan gadis itu mulai rishi dan jijik dengan Yamato.

"Apa anda tidak suka?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku suka.. sangat suka" ucap Yamato sambil menyeringai, pria itu masih memeluk Hinata erat dan mengelus punggung gadis itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebelah tangan gadis itu mengambil pisau yang berada di dalam tas tangan.

"Ha'i.. aku juga suka.. seperti ini!" ucap Hinata sambil menusuk Yamato dengan pisau yang di bawanya. Dan seketika teriakan Yamato pecah.

ARGGGHH..

Dengan sigap, di sumpalnya mulut Yamato dengan alat peredam suara. Di putarnya pisau yang menancap pada tubuh Yamato itu 360 derajat.

Dan Hinata meninggalkan pisau itu begitu saja, menancap di bagian belakang tubuh Yamato. Di pisau itu bertuliskan huruf…

LH.

"Mission complete" ucapnya dingin.

Setelah tugasnya selesai dan Yamato mati, Hinata mengganti bajunya dan tampilannya. Ia membawa beberapa barang penting milik Yamato yang diincar oleh bossnya. Lalu ia pergi. Loncat melalui jendela belakang.

Bukan, bukan loncat.

Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa _Lavender Hime _Bunuh diri.

Jika kau lihat dengan jeli, disana ada sebuah tali yang panjangnya sampai ke halaman belakang Hotel. Dan ada sebuah mobil di sana.

Menunggunya. Itu partnernya!.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memberikan data milik Yamato yang di inginkan oleh Orochimaru. Pria itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan puas. "Kau benar-benar yang terbaik" puji pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak suka di puji" jawab Hinata – _Lavender Hime-_

"Oke.. oke".. ucap Orochimaru masih tetap mempertahankan senyumannya, "Uangnya sudah ku transfer ke rekeningmu.. kau bisa menceknya sendiri" Lanjut pria itu.

"Ha'i, Arigatou" jawab Hinata datar.

"_Lavender Hime.. _Apa kau siap dengan misi kedua mu?" tanya Orochimaru dengan wajah serius sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Aku selalu siap kapanpun. Tapi tolong bisakah kau matikan rokokmu itu saat berbicara denganku Orochimaru-sama? Kau tau kan bahwa aku benci rokok" Ucap Gadis itu dengan nada datar sambil menutupi hidungnya.

"Baiklah.. dan ini tugasmu" ucap Orochimaru setelah pria itu mematikan rokoknya, ia memberikan dua buah foto kepada Hinata. Hinata mengambil dua foto itu dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dekati salah satu dari dua pria ini" lanjut Orochimaru lagi. "Apa? Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk membunuh?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Tidak, dan ini adalah perintah dari boss besar" jawab Orochimaru.

"_Dia _akan tetap membayarku kan?" tanya Hinata lagi. "Kau khawatir _Dia _tidak akan membayarmu karena ini bukan tugas untuk membunuh seseorang?" tanya Orochimaru. Hinata mengangguk.

Orochimaru tertawa lebar.

"Hahaha.. dia tetap akan membayarmu _Lavender Hime.._ Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkan itu?"

"Kau tahu aku terobsesi dengan uang dan aku tidak munafik" jawab Hinata dingin.

Orochimaru mengangguk, Hening sementara waktu.

"Siapa orang-orang ini?" tanya Hinata, sekedar basa-basi sebenarnya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Orochimaru akan menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Yang ini.." ucap Orochimaru sambil menunjuk foto pertama. "Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, usianya 25 tahun, Dia putra pemilik Namikaze corp. Dia –"

Ucapan Orochimaru tiba-tiba di interupsi seenaknya oleh Hinata "Dia putra pemilik Namikaze corp? Kenapa marganya tidak Namikaze seperti Tou-sannya?" tanya Hinata serius.

Ya, gadis itu penasaran.

"Dia memiliki masalah keluarga yang rumit. Intinya, kedua orang tuanya berpisah secara buruk dan dia memilih tinggal dengan ibunya. Dan ibunya adalah seorang Uzumaki" jawab Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan ceritamu"

"Pekerjaannya adalah sebagai seorang Detektif swasta, selain itu dia juga bekerja sebagai bodyguard bagi Jiraya" Terang Orochimaru.

"Itu saja?" ucap Hinata terkesan dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jangan pernah meremehkannya _Lavender Hime, _Dia ahli dalam menembak, walaupun tidak sehebat dirimu dan dia ahli dalam menggunakan pedang"

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang pria itu" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar sambil memandang wajah Orochimaru datar.

"Boss yang memberitahuku, dan sampai disitu dulu penjelasanku tentang Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Orochimaru.

"Dan yang ini, Uchiha Sasuke, usianya sama dengan juga sama seperti Naruto. Mereka adalah partner kerja. Dia putra dari pemilik Uchiha corp. Uchiha Fugaku, keahliannya lehih pada menembak, keakuratannya 100%. Dia sama hebatnya denganmu. Tapi peluru yang dia miliki dibawah kualitas peluru kita, sehingga tidak bisa menembus dinding seperti yang kau lakukan"

"Ini aneh, dia adalah putra dari pemilik Uchiha corp. tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi detektif dan bodyguard" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, tapi hal itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut si _Lavender Hime._

"Dia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Itachi. Dan pria itu yang akan mewarisi Uchiha corp" jelas Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Dari dua ini mana yang harus ku dekati?" tanya Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja _Lavender Hime _. tapi saranku, kau dekati Uzumaki Naruto"

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia adalah orang yang mudah menerima pengaruh luar. Uzumaki Naruto.. sangat bertolak belakang dengan Uchiha Sasuke"

"Kenapa dengan pria yang bernama Sasuke itu?" tanya Hinata lagi. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar penasaran dengan tugasnya yang satu ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke, memiliki sifat yang mirip denganmu. Dan itu sangat berbahaya" ucap Orochimaru serius, sambil meletakan tangannya di atas meja.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus mendekati mereka?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena ini adalah perintah dari bos, dan mereka akan _menunjukkan _padamu siapa _orang-orang yang telah membuatmu hidup seperti ini Lavender Hime"_

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, berita pun muncul :

_Tokyo Daily News, 18 Februari 2015, halaman pertama :_

**Akhir dari Yamato.**

_Yamato (35) seorang pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang peminjaman bantuan berupa dana, di temukan tewas di hotel Rich and Art tadi malam, sekitar pukul 23.00. setelah bertemu dengan seorang wanita berinisial S. Pisau di temukan disana dan terdapat huruf di pisau itu LH. Apakah misteri dibalik dua huruf konsunan itu?_

Jiraya membanting korannya. "Arrgghh! Sial!" makinya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Lama gak muncul.. Ren akhirnya update stand by me nih.. walaupun summarynya Ren ubah dan.. oya, gomen kalo di chap sebelumnya Ren lupa nyantumkan disclaimer..**

**Review dan fav follow kalian adalah semangat buat Ren. Arigatou Minna-san..**

**Untuk fic yang lain]nya, ntar kalo ada ide Ren update. **

**Oya, kalo ada nama alat, senjata, atau apapun di ff ini, itu hanyalah fiktif dan imajinasi Ren belaka :D**

**Akhir kata, jaa~ :D**


End file.
